Prohibido
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ella llegó a su vida siendo sólo una niña para ponerla de cabeza, empujándolo a replantearse su deseo de traspasar una barrera que no estaba dispuesto a transgredir, donde los límites de la decencia frenan esos nuevos sentimientos. ¿Hija, compañera o mujer? Realmente no desea conocer la respuesta. AU.
1. Adiós

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Adiós**

**.**

* * *

Ya era tarde, el sol caía y la noche hacía poco a poco su entrada junto al frío otoñal.

Sentado frente al volante observaba como los últimos rayos de luz se colaban por el parabrisas, iluminando parte de sus ropas negras, distrayéndose de tanto en tanto por el ir y venir de aquel grupo de personas que minutos antes había estado contemplando, saliendo de aquella embriagadora calma que sólo una tarde de sol primaveral podía entregarle.

De un momento para otro desvió la mirada hacia aquel lugar al cual asistido por voluntad propia, perdiéndose durante unos segundos en el paisaje color ocre y la desolación en su estado más puro. Las hojas caían lentamente, cansadas y rendidas, dejando a los arboles desnudos, sólo con sus ramas. El otoño casi acababa, pero la vegetación de ése lugar aún mantenía ese color tan cálido, esa humedad que solo se percibía en esa temporada.

El hombre al fin salió del automóvil, acomodándose el abrigo para cerrar la puerta del piloto y atravesar el verde prado con paso sosegado, deteniéndose de improviso al descubrir que aún había gente en el sitio que deseaba visitar; y entonces alzó la vista al cielo, perdiéndose en las pocas y oscuras nubes, en la brisa fría que lo rodeaba.

_— Las nubes_…— oyó una suave voz en su cabeza, y sus recuerdos de inmediato se remontaron al pasado, evocando su propia imagen yaciendo en el suelo con una joven rubia a su lado, ambos recostados sobre el césped cubierto de hojas secas— _No importa que tan pequeñas o grandes sean… Siempre toman la forma que tú quieres…__ ¿Crees que uno pueda vivir en las nubes?_— le había preguntado ella, cándida.

— _Hmh…. Yo ya lo hago_— le respondió él, sonriente. La chica lo miró, enternecida. Se acercó a él y se recostó sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole esbozar una mueca de disgusto por la incomodidad, pero no la apartó en ningún momento.

_— ¿Qué se siente vivir en las nubes?_

_— Ven conmigo y lo sabrás…_— Atrayéndola hacia él, la besó, y en ese instante el recuerdo se disipó en el aire.

Sasuke movió la cabeza con exasperación y desvió la mirada. Pudo sentir como la respiración se le había terminado por unos segundos… Segundos en el que había soñado con ese beso.

Entonces, sus ojos se posaron por primera vez en todos los adornos de flores que reposaban sobre aquel sitio, junto a esas dos relucientes inscripciones de piedra.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre que lo tenía todo. Había logrado abrirse camino en la vida por sí mismo, a pesar de haberse quedado completamente solo siendo sólo un niño; sin parientes y con la fortuna familiar perdida. Había logrado forjarse como un exitoso empresario; era dueño de su propia compañía y muy talentoso en los negocios, logrando, a sus escasos veintisiete años, lo que muchos no habían conseguido en toda una vida.

Su atractivo varonil, sus ojos negros como dos profundos pozos, su cabello oscuro y lustroso, su considerable altura y físico envidiable también le habían jugado a favor en su exitosa vida. Adondequiera que iba las personas lo miraban con admiración y envidia, asumiendo, decididamente, que en verdad lo tenía todo. Pero él sabía bien que no era así. Era consciente de que podía tener cualquier cosa, o a cualquier mujer que deseara, después de todo, ellas prácticamente caían rendidas a sus pies. Sin embargo, Sasuke Uchiha, el joven rico, apuesto y exitoso, sólo anhelaba a una; lo había hecho desde siempre. La única persona en el mundo por la que hubiera estado dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, arrojar su vida por la borda, abandonar sus sueños de grandeza sólo para garantizar su felicidad, pero eso ya no era posible. Había amado sólo a una mujer en toda su vida; una mujer que lo había abandonado dos veces, sólo que esta última era la definitiva.

Suspirando, terminó de acortar la distancia que lo separaba que aquella tumba reciente, quedándose de pie junto a ella, e ignorando la que tenía al lado.

Y sintió el dolor apoderarse de su ser.

Aunque con el pasar de los años había aprendido a simular que la había olvidado, sabía que aquel amor seguía vivo, escondido en los más recóndito de su ser, pero seguía allí, quemándolo por dentro, asfixiándolo.

_—Debo pensar en mi futuro… No puedo seguir viviendo de promesas, ni de sueños…— musitó, bajando la mirada— Esa no es la vida que deseo…— Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dejarlo solo. Pero él la detuvo, y la miró con ojos vidriosos._

_— ¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres?— le preguntó, a punto de quebrarse. Tenía la esperanza de que un "no" saliera de esos labios._

_—Tengo un plan para vivir…Y tú no estás en él…— declaró ella, firme a su decisión— No de esta forma, Sasuke._

Y ella se había alejado para nunca volver.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, crispó un puño con ira. Ya no quedaba nada, ya ni siquiera _ella_ le pertenecía, la había perdido hacía mucho. Si tan sólo lo hubiera elegido a él… Si tan sólo hubiera seguido sus sentimientos… Nada de eso estaría pensando…Tal vez, hubiera sido feliz con él… Tal vez, no habría muerto.

Absorto, se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos y contempló una última vez el nombre de aquella mujer que ya jamás volvería a sonreírle, sacando una rosa para posarla sobre la tierra recién removida.

No lloraría, no gritaría ni sufriría por ella. Ya no más.

Ya todo había terminado.

—Adiós— murmuró a la nada. Se dio la vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, cerrando aquel capítulo de su vida definitivamente— Es todo...

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Alzó la mirada y se detuvo, más como acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Un hombre moreno, de mediana estatura e incipiente barba lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombre. Sasuke se giró hacia él con la duda plasmada en su rostro indiferente, y el hombre arrojó el cigarrillo que fumaba para extinguirlo con un pie.

—Soy Asuma Sarutobi. Yo fui quien lo llamó— dijo él, extendiendo su mano, la cual Sasuke contempló, pero no estrechó, haciendo que Asuma la retrajera— Lamento su…

— ¿Qué quieres?— lo interrumpió, grosero. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Soy… Bueno, era el abogado de la familia, e íntimo amigo de Inoichi.

— ¿Y eso me importa porque…?— continuó, impacientándose por tener que permanecer más tiempo del deseado en aquel cementerio. El otro hombre sólo ignoró el mordaz comentario con un ligero asentimiento.

—Verá, necesito hablar con usted sobre algo que la señora Yamanaka dejó en…— Asuma siguió hablando, pero Sasuke ya no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos habían sido capturados por dos orbes del color del cielo, que lo miraban, llorosas, junto a las tumbas que recientemente había visitado. El cabello rubio se mecía lentamente con la brisa, y el pálido rostro mostraba indicios de haber llorado hasta el cansancio.

Como obnubilado Sasuke contempló a aquella persona; cada rasgo, cada detalle…, y algo dio un vuelco en su interior.

Era imposible, pero… era ella…

_—_Estás viva…— murmuró en voz baja, pasando del hombre que tenía en frente para acercarse a quien fuera su primer y único amor. Sin embargo, a sólo unos pasos se detuvo, saliendo de aquella ensoñación.

No. No era ella. Contemplándola más de cerca pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de sólo una niña, una pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre las tumbas de aquellas dos personas.

Sí, era ella, pero no a la vez no lo era. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

— ¿Señor Uchiha?— Sasuke parpadeó, regresando a la realidad, notando la comprensiva mirada de Asuma sobre él. No obstante, decidió ignorarlo, centrándose en descubrir si esa niña era real o sólo producto de su mente—. Es idéntica a su madre— acotó, mirando hacia el mismo lado.

— ¿Su madre?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, mucho más impactado de lo que hubiera querido. Sí era real.

—Sí. Fuku e Inoichi Yamanaka eran sus padres…— Sasuke reaccionó con rapidez al oír eso, pero Sarutobi no le dio tiempo de replicar— Fue fruto de un embarazo adolescente— Aclaró— Fuku se casó con Inoichi cuando tenía sólo quince años…

_Sólo quince años…_ Aquello resonó en su mente por un buen rato. Finalmente, sólo respondió con un leve cabeceo.

—Su nombre es Ino— continuó Asuma— Cumplirá doce en septiembre.

Asintió una vez más, demasiado impactado como para decir algo, sólo contemplando a la niña que en ese preciso momento volvió a alzar la vista hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada. Y, muy a su pesar, Sasuke se estremeció, como hacia mucho no ocurría, frente a esos expresivos ojos como el mar.

Ella lo observaba como si estuviera acusándolo; como si preguntara en silencio: ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué dejaste una rosa en la tumba de mi madre? Esos profundos ojos parecían penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma; querer devorarlo, descubrir sus más oscuros secretos. Y la recordó a _ella_. A sus ojos que lograban desarmarlo de la misma manera. Los mismos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez, siendo sólo un niño; los que conocían cada parte de él, cada latido de su ser.

Era como verse reflejado en un espejo, veinte años atrás. Como si el tiempo ni hubiera pasado, como si Fuku jamás se hubiera ido.

—Uchiha-san— una vez más, regresó abruptamente a la realidad. Asuma había llamado su nombre de nuevo, carraspeando para hacerse notar junto a él— Sé que esto es difícil para usted, pero, ¿podría concederme un minuto de su tiempo?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Volvió a llevar la mirada hacia Ino, encontrándola abrazando a una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada carmín.

— ¿Para qué?— volvió a hablar, usando su mejor tono indiferente.

Asuma Sarutobi carraspeó una vez más.

—Hay algo muy delicado que debo decirle. Por eso lo llamé.

El joven Uchiha lo miró de reojo.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Aquí no— se apresuró a decir el otro, lanzándole una fugaz mirada a la niña y a la mujer— A unas calles de aquí hay una cafetería, ¿le importaría esperarme allá?

Sasuke bufó, desordenándose el cabello negro con impaciencia.

—Bien. Pero no tengo demasiado tiempo. Debo regresar esta misma noche a Tokyo, así que…

—Es realmente importante que hable con usted— lo cortó Asuma, en tono urgente— Le prometo no tardar demasiado.

Él asintió con desdeñosa condescendencia, mirando por última vez a la niña que seguía llorando junto a los sepulcros de sus padres antes de caminar hasta su auto, ya sin mirar atrás.

Todo estaba resuelto al fin. Fuku se había ido, y nunca volvería. Hablaría con ése hombre y luego regresaría a Tokyo, a su vida de siempre, olvidándose que alguna vez había amado y sido correspondido. Guardaría aquellos sentimiento donde nunca nadie los hallaría y se olvidaría de todo.

Porque ése había sido el adiós definitivo.

O al menos era eso lo que él creía...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Bien, nuevo fic. Ya sé que muchos dirán: "_tío, que mejor actualiza lo que ya tienes publicado" _pero realmente no puedo escribir si tengo tantas otras cosas perturbando mi mente.**

**Gracias por leer, y, sólo para quienes les interese, en breve también subiré una historia sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, la cual no constará de más de tres capítulos. **

**Como sea, gracias a Llanca.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


	2. ¿Padre?

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**¿Padre?**

**.**

Miró a través del líquido rojizo de su copa, perdiéndose durante varios segundos en algún lugar de su mente. Aun así podía sentir las miradas de reproche por parte de los pocos lugareños que estaban allí sobre él, aunque no les prestó mayor atención. Quizá las diez de la mañana no era la hora más adecuada para comenzar a beber, pero ¿a quién demonios le importaba? Bebía porque se le daba la gana, con su dinero, y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a aquellos remilgados pueblerinos.

El sonido de la campanilla de aquella pintoresca cafetería con aires occidentales lo puso sobreaviso, como si predijera la presencia de aquel desconocido que lo había citado allí.

Bien por él, porque si Sasuke hubiera tenido que esperarlo por cinco minutos más se habría largado sin mirar atrás.

—Siento mucho la tardanza— se disculpó Asuma Sarutobi, colocando su maletín sobre la pequeña mesa redonda— Fue difícil despegar a Ino de sus padres…

Él asintió con aburrimiento, demostrando lo poco que eso le interesaba, y regresó la mirada al líquido de su copa mientras Asuma fruncía el ceño.

— ¿No cree que es demasiado temprano para beber?— Sasuke alzó la mirada, claramente molesto, cosa que acalló cualquier protesta por parte de su acompañante— Lo siento. Tal vez las cosas se hacen de forma diferente en la ciudad.

Él aceptó sus disculpas por mero desaire, acabando todo el vino de un solo trago.

—Te escucho— siseó sin más, mirando la hora de su reloj para recordarle a aquel sujeto lo valioso que era su tiempo. El otro hombre alzó una mano pidiendo un café y luego enfrentó su mirada.

—Es algo importante sobre Ino.

El joven Uchiha demostró verdadera sorpresa por primera vez, la cual disipó de su rostro casi de inmediato.

— ¿Qué con la mocosa?— inquirió con desdén, pidiendo más vino con una seña.

—Ino— le recordó, serio— Bueno, ahora que sus padres murieron no tiene a nadie que cuide de ella, y…

— ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?— se impacientó.

Asuma separó los labios para hablar, pero el mesero los interrumpió, entregándole su café y rellenando la copa de Sasuke. Cuando éste desapareció, el hombre de tez trigueña suspiró, con algo de contrariedad.

—Si no me equivoco, usted y Fuku…— hizo una pausa, pasándose una mano por el cuello, como si no supiera qué palabras usar a continuación.

—Ella y yo, ¿qué?

—Ustedes… se conocían desde hace mucho, ¿no?

—Desde niños— aclaró Sasuke, moviendo elegantemente el líquido de su copa.

—Sí, pero me refiero a… ustedes se entendían más que como sólo amigos, ¿verdad? Es decir, tuvieron una relación…— comentó, dudoso.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Bueno… ¿Fuku no se ha puesto en contacto con usted últimamente?

—No. Hace poco más de doce años no hablamos. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

El mayor soltó un leve resoplido y bebió de su café.

—Verá, señor Uchiha… Después del accidente encontré algo entre las pertenencias de Fuku que creo que usted debería ver…

— ¿Qué?— dejando de lado su copa, miró cómo el hombre rebuscaba dentro de su maletín, sacando un amarillento sobre que puso cuidadosamente delante suyo— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una carta. De puño y letra de Fuku— Sasuke frunció mucho más el ceño, sin entender— Para usted— aclaró Asuma, percibiendo su turbación.

—…

Él contempló el sobre todavía con el ceño fruncido, debatiéndose entre si tomarlo o no, demasiado perturbado como para hacer o decir algo.

Una carta de Fuku… ¿Para él? Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que ella no lo había olvidado a pesar de los años, pero se obligó a mantener su expresión fría.

Quizá había seguido amándolo a pesar de todo lo sucedido; sin embargo, decidió deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Su mirada se ensombreció, todavía indecisa, y Asuma lo percibió.

—Espero que no le moleste, pero me tomé la libertad de leerla. Yo no sabía qué decía, ni a quién iba dirigida hasta días después— Sasuke alzó la vista, enarcando una ceja en gesto intimidante— En verdad, le aseguro que debe leerla también. Yo… lo dejaré a solas un momento— Se lavantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el otro lado de la cafetería, cumpliendo con lo dicho.

Sasuke volvió a mirar la carta y la tomó entre sus manos, con gesto indeciso.

¿Qué diría esa carta? ¿Serían más excusas de Fuku, justificando el haberlo dejado? ¿Una carta de arrepentimiento, tal vez? Suspiró con desazón, desdoblando el papel, pero deteniéndose antes de alizarlo del todo. ¿Realmente le interesaba lo que allí había escrito?

— _¡Claro que te interesa si viene de parte de Fuku!— _dijo una voz en su interior, dando la orden final.

Con gesto perturbado posó sus ojos en la primera línea, tomando una larga bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a leer.

Asuma Sarutobi no había mentido; en efecto, ésa era la letra de Fuku.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_En verdad no sé como comenzar con esto, pues asumirlo es tan difícil para mí como imagino que lo será para ti. Por días he buscado las fuerzas necesarias para ponerme en contacto contigo, pero ya ves que no lo he logrado. Me duele volver a buscarte, pero me duele mucho más todo el daño que te hice; que nos hice. Eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, y sé que tú también me amas, por eso sufro mucho más, aún ahora._

_Y a pesar del todo el dolor que causé, quiero ser honesta por una vez en la vida._

_ Hace meses di a luz a una niña; mi primer hija; nuestra hija. Tuya y mía. ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero éramos tan jóvenes…y yo estaba tan asustada… ¿Cómo podría pedirte que renunciaras a todos tus sueños para hacerte cargo de mí y de una hija que ninguno deseaba? No me creí capaz de hacerlo, tenía tanto miedo y éramos tan jóvenes que realmente no pensé con claridad. Temí que nos rechazaras, que me odiaras por haberme embarazado por accidente, que mis padres supieran de lo nuestro y me enviaran lejos… y también estaba Inoichi. Él era mayor que nosotros, tenía una profesión, se enamoró de mí a pesar de saber que yo no podía quererlo como a ti, mis padres lo adoraban y se hizo cargo de toda la responsabilidad en cuanto le dije que el bebé era suyo. Sasuke, sé que fue horrible lo que hice, y también sé que Inoichi nunca sospechó de mi embarazo, pero él ama a nuestra hija como si fuera suya y cada vez que los veo juntos no puedo imaginarme algo mejor para ella… Soy una persona detestable, y entiendo que debes estar odiándome, pero créeme cuando te digo que sé que mi hija es tuya. Lo veo en sus ojos, en su mirada… _

_Te amo, Sasuke, siempre le he hecho, y fue por ese amor que tuve alejarme al final… Es que, ¡oh, Sasuke! Tenías tantos sueños y ambiciones…tenías un futuro tan prometedor por delante… ¿Quién era yo para interponerme en tu camino? Te amaba tanto, pero no podía quedarme contigo, tenía que pensar en nuestra hija, en darle la vida que ni tú ni yo podíamos darle._

_Teníamos sólo quince años, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

La carta seguía con manchas de tinta y letras borrosas.

Sasuke apartó la vista y arrugó el papel entre sus dedos, apretando la mandíbula con frustración.

¿Una hija? ¿Suya? La niña del cementerio… ¿era su hija? ¡¿Por qué Fuku le había hecho algo como eso?!

Sentía rabia, ira, odio. Quería salir de ese lugar. Desaparecer para siempre.

— ¿Uchiha-san?— la voz de Asuma lo distrajo— ¿Estás bien?— lo tuteó, mirándolo con comprensión abrumadora.

Sasuke no dijo nada; sólo apretó mucho más la mandíbula y tensó su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién más…lo sabe?— logró mascullar después de unos segundos, dejando la maltrecha carta sobre la mesa. El abogado se sentó, negando en silencio.

—No lo sé. Por lo que pude adivinar, ella escribió la carta hace tiempo.

— ¿La niña lo sabe?

—No— fue su escueta respuesta. Sasuke asintió, parándose— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó Asuma, poniéndose en pie para evitar que se fuera. Él se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, indiferente.

—No es algo que me incumba— sentenció, intentando alejarse, pero la mano de Asuma lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué dices?— espetó, entre molesto y confuso— Ella es tu…

—Eso no me consta— lo interrumpió, brusco, liberándose de su agarre de un tirón.

—Pues tiene fácil solución— dijo el abogado, parco— Mira, adoro a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, y haré cualquier cosa para asegurar su bienestar. Y si tú eres su verdadero padre, quiero que ella lo sepa ahora que llora todas las noches porque cree que perdió a toda su familia…

—Un pedazo de papel no significa nada— gruñó Sasuke, enfrentándolo— Nada me asegura que esa niña sea mi hija, y nada me obliga a quedarme con ella.

— ¡Nadie pidió tal cosa!— se exasperó el mayor, bajando inmediatamente la voz después de eso— Mira, Uchiha-san— dijo con más calma—, como ya dije, adoro a esa niña, al igual que mi esposa, y los dos estamos dispuestos a hacernos cargo de ella.

—Perfecto— siseó él, insolente— Entonces no me necesitan.

Intentó irse, pero nuevamente fue detenido.

—Sé que es demasiado para ti, pero, por favor, siéntate y escúchame— pidió el mayor con calma, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara de reojo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra salida.

—Bien.

—Gracias— Asuma suspiró, sentándose también— No creo que estés al pendiente, pero los trámites de adopción de un niño son muy difíciles si no hay familiares directos o un testamento…

Sasuke alzó las cejas con desconfianza.

— ¿Fuku y su esposo no tenían familia?— dijo sin pensar.

—Los padres de Fuku fallecieron hace unos años, e Inoichi tenía un primo… Santa, ése era su nombre, pero había perdido contacto con él desde la adolescencia— hizo una pausa y suspiró— Es por eso que la confesión de Fuku nos vino de maravilla. No te pido que te hagas cargo de Ino; si realmente eres su padre no tendrás que cuidarla. Mi esposa y yo queremos que nos cedas la custodia, y nunca más volverás a saber de nosotros si no lo deseas.

Él escuchó en silencio, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Me necesitas para ahorrarte todo el papeleo burocrático…— resolvió, contemplando el vino de su copa una vez más para luego volver a alzar la mirada— A ver si entendí: quieres que me haga una prueba de ADN con la niña para saber si soy su padre; si esa prueba es positiva, quieres que te 'regale' a la mocosa sin poner pegas en el asunto, ¿verdad?

Asuma frunció el entrecejo con enojo.

—Su nombre es Ino, Uchiha Sasuke. Y no nos engañemos, a leguas se ve que no eres la clase de hombre que sabe cuidar o se interesa por los niños— aseveró— ¿Por qué no hablamos claro? Acabas de descubrir que tienes una hija y parece no importarte. Se nota que no te interesa ser padre, mucho menos el bienestar de Ino. En cambio a mí sí; la tuve en mis brazos cuando nació y la he visto crecer…— Sasuke bufó— No tienes que hacer nada; ni siquiera decirle la verdad a Ino si no quieres…

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo piensan justificar una prueba de ADN? La chiquilla tiene unos… ¿qué? ¿Once? Ya no es un bebé.

—Encontraremos una solución a eso, pero, por favor, hazte la prueba, y te aseguro que, de ser positiva, sólo firmarás unos papeles y no volverás a saber de nosotros nunca más…

Sasuke meditó aquello en silencio, observando el fondo de su copa con demasiado interés.

Una hija… Desde que recordaba estaba solo; además de Fuku, jamás había tenido a nadie, siempre se había ocupado de sí mismo y de nadie más. Tenía una vida que había logrado conseguir a base de mucho esfuerzo, y en ella no había lugar para nadie más que él. ¡Ni siquiera deseaba tener hijos en el futuro, ni ninguna otra clase de responsabilidad como esa, ¿qué haría con una niña de doce años a la que ni siquiera conocía?! Sin embargo, por otro lado, si la carta era real, no podía negar el hecho de que esa niña llevara su sangre y la de Fuku le causaba cierta curiosidad, y algo que no podía descifrar. Justo cuando creía haber perdido al amor de su vida pasaba aquello, y de pronto se veía a sí mismo en la situación menos pensada, haciéndose esa clase de planteos.

No, Sasuke Uchiha no era así. Él no era alguien que se preocupaba, o siquiera miraba, a los demás. Él no podía ser un padre de familia. Él no podía criar a una hija que no sabía quien era. Él ya no quería aceptar que recordar a Fuku aún le causaba dolor.

—Está bien. Haremos la prueba y, de ser positiva, firmaré lo que quieras— gruñó, sin dejar de ver el fondo de su copa— Sólo con una condición: no quiero que la niña se entere; no quiero que me busque ni que intente contactarme, por el motivo que sea, nunca. ¿Está claro?

Asuma relajó sus facciones y suspiró.

— ¿No desea al menos conocerla?

—Creo que he sido bastante claro en ese…

— ¿Asuma?

Sasuke calló al verse interrumpido y desvió la mirada primero hacia la mujer de ojos escarlatas que había hablado, y luego en la llorosa niña que la acompañaba. Ella lo miró también, y Sasuke se estremeció como nunca antes. Esos ojos, su rostro, el cabello, la niña era idéntica a su madre hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Verla a los ojos, para Sasuke, era como estarse viendo reflejado en los ojos de la misma Fuku años atrás.

—Ah, Kurenai, Ino…— Asuma se puso en pie,guardando rápidamente la carta de Fuku entre sus cosas— Olvidé que venían, yo… Les presento al señor Uchiha— dijo, un tanto ansioso— Señor Uchiha, ellas son mi esposa , Kurenai, e Ino, la hija de Fuku…

Sasuke volvió a enfocarse en la niña, que seguía mirándolo fijamente, y luego saludó a la mujer con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Es un verdadero gusto, señor Uchiha— saludó Kurenai— ¿Era usted amigo de Inoichi?

—No— contestó el aludido, con demasiada frialdad.

—Usted era amigo de mi madre— afirmó la chiquilla, haciéndose oír por primera vez y logrando que Sasuke volviera a mirarla— Dejó una flor sobre su tumba. Yo lo vi— aseguró, provocando que Sasuke arqueara una ceja. Había algo en los ojos de aquella chiquilla que le resultaba ligeramente inquietante— ¿Conoció a mi padre?

Irremediablemente se tensó ante aquella pregunta, aunque no tuvo que responder, pues Asuma fue más rápido.

—El señor Uchiha y tu mamá fueron muy amigos, Ino. ¿No es así, señor Uchiha?

Sasuke parpadeó, regresando a la realidad.

—Inseparables— contestó, con elaborado e innecesario sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos para alzar el rostro, gesto que, para su sorpresa, la niña imitó a la perfección.

—Yo lo conozco. Mi mamá tenía una fotografía suya entre las cosas que no quería que papá viera.

—Ino…— la voz de advertencia de Asuma pareció silenciar todo posible comentario antes de que Sasuke pudiera asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ino, cariño, ¿no quieres un postre?— propuso Kurenai, sonriendo. La niña frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que odio las cosas dulces, tía Kurenai.

Sasuke abrió levemente los ojos. Esa era la primera cosa que veía en común con la chiquilla.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Tú ya terminaste aquí, Asuma?

—Por supuesto que terminó— contestó el joven Uchiha, volviéndose a sentar— Me voy esta tarde para firmar algunos papeles de mi compañía, pero regresaré mañana y extenderé mi estadía unos días, hasta que todo el asunto se resuelva— informó, indiferente.

—Entiendo… No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, muchas gracias por todo— el mayor suspiró con alivio, dirigiéndose a su esposa— Podemos irnos ya.

—Claro. Hasta pronto, señor Uchiha.

—Hmp.

—Adiós— Ino se acercó a él y extendió una de sus pálidas manos. Sasuke vaciló, pero terminó estrechándola, sintiendo una extraña corriente recorrerlo al tocar aquella piel tan blanca y suave. Cuando se separaron, la niña caminó junto a los dos adultos hacia salida, y Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta que se le perdió de vista.

Hija suya o no había algo en ella que le incomodaba. Tal vez el increíble parecido con su madre; tenía que ser eso. Después de horas de viaje haciéndose a la idea de que ya no volvería a ver al amor de su vida resultaba chocante el ver a su hija tan parecida a ella, joven, rozagante y llena de vida, tal y como la última vez que había visto a Fuku, el día en que ella lo había dejado… Moviendo la cabeza se deshizo de aquellos recuerdos y pidió más vino.

En su historia sólo había existido un error, y ése era el haberse rebajado a creer en el amor que Fuku supuestamente le había profesado. Sasuke ya había aprendido la lección, y no volvería a cometer aquel error con esa niña.

Por muy su _hija_ que pudiera ser.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

_**N **del **A:**_

**Gracias por leer, y por haber dejado sus reviews. Escribir no es tan fácil como parece, por eso lindo ver que reconocen el esfuerzo de uno.**

**Saludos.**

**H.S.**


End file.
